


Memories of a Masquerade

by ShadowCrusade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, First time smut writing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know im late i know!! but i needed to sleep, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, no beta we die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Day 6! Atlas (Masquerade) Ball!The last time Qrow had went to the Masquerade Ball, he ended up with the best lay he's ever had. Now this time, he won't be flying solo as the kids drag him into the Ball. Will Qrow meet the mysterious lover he had from the last time? Or is that person a lot closer to him than expected?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long (mentioned), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	Memories of a Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IM LATE SHUT UP
> 
> I MADE IT 6K WORDS SO JUST TAKE IT!!!
> 
> Trigger Warnings!  
> Smut   
> Alcohol mention

Qrow couldn’t say how he ended up in the situation he was in. Pressed against a mysterious masked stranger with easy smiles and mesmerizing teal colored eyes. Their tongue’s swirling against each other as Qrow tried to figure out how to open a door so that they could have some privacy. He wasn’t even sure how they even got to this point. James had insisted that Qrow attend the Annual Atlas Masquerade Ball and wouldn’t let him out of it. The other headmasters typically joined as well and Ozpin thought it would be a good idea to mingle with others. 

Qrow hated it and wanted nothing to do it. 

Glynda was going all out with the witch aesthetic she had and practically dragged Qrow with her. Maybe he should have taken Tai up on teaching Ruby how to drive during the school break. Despite Ozpin’s comments that Qrow should go as a plague doctor, Qrow opted to maybe dress more like Dracula since he would be sucking the fun out of everyone’s evening with his semblance. 

Except it seems that his bad luck decided not to act up. How could it, when he was currently pinned between a handsome stranger and the door that may lead to more physical activities. Although, with Qrow not being able to open the door, it seems that maybe his bad luck was kicking back in. The stranger had moved on to start nipping at Qrow’s neck and he couldn’t help but let out a small moan. This man certainly knew his way around and Qrow would be damned if he let this opportunity slip by. 

_ Fucking door! Open already! _

Qrow tried to scan his key to get into the hotel room for the umpteenth time hoping that it would work. His focus, a little distracted, considering the man that was currently worshipping his body. Maybe the Gods decided that Qrow had enough bad luck for most of his life, or maybe it was because of what happened after that the Brother Gods probably pissed themselves laughing. Qrow got his wish about the open door, unfortunately he fell through and took the stranger down with him. 

Qrow landed on the hard floor with a hiss of pain. The extra weight on top of him didn’t help and he was struggling to catch his breath. Qrow laid there for a second before the stranger on top started to sit up, Qrow had expected maybe an annoyed glance from the situation. Instead, he was greeted with another warm smile followed by a small laugh. Green eyes shining as they looked into Qrow’s. 

“Looks like you really fell for me.” 

Qrow groaned. “Ugh. Please go back to kissing me and not speaking. Things were going great.”

The stranger laughed again. “Just kissing? I mean I guess we can do just that if-” Qrow cut him off with a kiss. He brought his hands to both sides of the strangers face, holding him there, hoping that he would get the message. Thankfully he did, Qrow could feel the stranger reach his leg back to kick the door shut. Qrow let his hands explore a little more as he found himself gently removing the stranger’s feathered hat. He had gone as a pirate, and he wore those tight pants well. 

Maybe that’s how Qrow found himself in this situation? After all, a low cut v-neck, tight pants, low sultry voice? The former tribesman was more than happy to be swept off his feet by the masked man. Especially after a small dance between them that was definitely too close for it to be appropriate. Maybe, a drink or two was involved and Qrow could trust himself to flirt a little bit easier. Which helped immensely and it worked out well. 

Considering that now that same stranger was currently grinding against Qrow on the floor of his hotel room. 

Qrow had one hand in the other man’s soft brown hair and another was currently trailing up his back. He could feel the muscles through his shirt and wanted to feel more of them. Slipping his hand underneath the shirt, Qrow traced small paths with his fingers and felt his way around his abs. He felt the man’s breath hitch for a moment before he returned to kissing Qrow senseless, with more vigor. Soon he was nipping at his neck again and biting lightly. Qrow wondered if maybe his current lover should have been Dracula instead with the way he kept nipping and licking his neck.

The shapeshifter freed one of his legs from underneath the other man and wrapped his legs around the other man’s hips. The pressure between his groin and the other’s was enough to have them both groaning in pleasure. 

“Maybe,” Qrow panted out. “We should take this to the bed.” The other man nodded and soon they both found themselves naked. The only thing that remained was their masks. The other man tried to take his off, Qrow managed to stop him. When the other man raised an eyebrow, Qrow had simply pulled him back down for another deep kiss and told him to keep things a mystery. 

They didn’t really have any interruptions after that. 

Qrow had never felt more filled in his entire life than he had when the man was inside him. The way he thrusted in and out, gently at first, but gained traction had Qrow mewling. The man’s muscular arms pinned on either side of Qrow’s head. Qrow’s own hands digging into the strangers back as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. The pair both moaning loudly with their fast pace, uncaring of potential hotel neighbors that could be in for the night. 

“Fuck Green eyes, I’m gonna cum.” Qrow panted out. His grip on the man’s left bicep grew tighter. 

The other man leaned down, his voice out of breath, but full of lust, as he whispered in Qrow’s ear, “Then cum for me.” 

Qrow came with a shout, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes. He felt a few more strong thrusts against him when it stopped and Qrow could feel the other man’s release inside him. The other man let out a breathy moan before he settled his head down on Qrow’s chest. Harsh pants coming from both men as they tried to settle their breathing. 

The dark haired man still had yet to open his eyes, his body shivered as his breathing slowed. His legs were still wrapped down the stranger and he wasn’t sure if he could unwrap them. He certainly didn’t want to let go, plus it was almost like his legs were now permanently molded around the man’s hips. Qrow slowly blinked his eyes open as Green Eyes slowly shifted above him. He made eye contact with those same Green Eyes that captivated him and wanted to let himself drown in them the same way he did with alcohol. 

The man gave him a tired smile. “You okay?” He asked. Qrow nodded and a quiet, breathy ‘yeah’ as the other man helped Qrow unwrap his legs from his hips. Qrow could already feel the soreness of his legs as they relaxed and he knew that walking tomorrow would be a struggle. Qrow let the man’s arm go and noticed some blood from where Qrow’s nails had broken skin. 

“Oh shit, sorry.” The other man looked confused for a moment, before he followed Qrow’s gaze. 

He chuckled. “Don’t be. I’ll keep it as a reminder.”

“What if it scars ‘Green Eyes’?” 

“Then it’ll be a very good reminder.” He kissed Qrow softly as the shapeshifter melted into it. The two men settled in for the night as Qrow could feel sleep taking him. Should he really fall asleep with a stranger in his room? Probably not. Although at the moment, Qrow could absolutely care less. 

* * *

The first time Qrow woke up, it was still dark out. His bleary eyes scanned the room for a moment before only noticing his own clothes on the floor. Qrow didn’t think much of it until he went to change positions when he realised there was someone in his bed. 

_ Oh. He’s still here. _

The man was asleep on his stomach and currently facing away from the leaner man. The blanket only covered up to his lower back. Qrow sat up a bit and noticed the strangers mask on the bedside table closest to him. It’s only when he noticed the mask that Qrow realised he still had his on. He could already picture the lines the mask would leave. Although, with the other’s mask off, he could always take a peek and see who it was underneath the mask. 

The guy couldn’t have been bad looking. Not with the way he handled Qrow’s body so skillfully and with such care. Qrow was very tempted to look, but then he remembered why they kept the masks on in the first place. For the mystery, he had told him. After debating it for a second, Qrow decided to stick with his own words earlier and leaving the mask on, went back to sleep. 

The next time Qrow woke up, it was late morning. Qrow could feel the mask pressed against his face and promptly threw it off as he hid away from the sun shining through the window. The tired man rolled over the other side of the bed to escape the sun when he remembered that he had a guest.

Or at least he was supposed to have one. 

His bedside partner was gone and any evidence that he was there was also gone. Qrow expected it. One night stands don’t typically make it past the morning. Qrow sighed and flopped back down into bed, hoping maybe that he could sleep in a little longer. His consciousness was starting to slip again when he felt something hard underneath the pillow. Grabbing the item, he noticed that it was the stranger’s mask. On the mask, was a message with green ink. 

_ Till Next Time Dracula. _

_ Next time, huh? _ Qrow thought to himself as he traced the letters.  _ Don’t go thinking you’re lucky. _

* * *

“Ugh! Not this again!” 

“Come on Uncle Qrow! It’ll be fun!” Ruby exclaimed excitedly as she bounced around the common area. “A masquerade ball just sounds like so much fun!” Her silver eyes gleaming with excitement. 

“Ruby that isn’t really my-”

“Come on Qrow!” Yang joined in. “Please come with us! You’ll be the only one not going!” 

“You guys will have all your friends there. Why do you need me there?” Qrow asked. All the kids were going for sure, but he didn’t want to show up to this event, only to be ditched the second they got there.

“It’s a night off Uncle Qrow.” Ruby whined. “Can’t you please come with us? Maybe we’ll all end up having a lot of fun.” Ruby gave her best pleading eyes. Hoping that it would seal the deal. Unfortunately, Ruby looked a lot like Summer when she did that. And Summer never got her way with Qrow when she did that, Ruby stood even less of a chance. 

“Not going kiddo. You’ll have to find some other adult to pester.” 

“Oh? And why would she need to find another adult to pester?” A low voice came from behind. Qrow tensed up and looked behind him. There stood Clover and the rest of the AceOps as they filed into the common room. An amused smile on his face. 

“Qrow is trying to get out of going to the Masquerade Ball tonight.” Weiss informed as she rolled her eyes at the thought. 

“Really? Why?” Clover asked. Genuine curiosity on his face. 

“My semblance plus a lot of people? Doesn’t really work out too well.” Qrow told him. Clover had been supportive of Qrow’s avoidance of public places whenever it came to doing missions together down in Mantle. And his semblance hadn’t been too much trouble lately. Although, bigger crowds always gave him a heightened anxiety and that spiked his increase with Misfortune. 

“Well just because things with your semblance don’t always work out doesn’t mean you should exclude yourself from activities all the time.” Clover replied. He stood closer to Qrow and his eyes were filled with concern. “You can’t always miss out because of Misfortune.”

“Thanks, Clover. Really. But I think I’m gonna still pass on this.” 

“Well I think that’s a shame.” Clover walked over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

“Wait Captain, are you going?” Blake asked. A cup of tea in hand. 

“The Captain always goes!” Marrow informed. “It’s kind of expected that higher ranking officials go, despite wearing the costumes, but the public enjoys it so we all go.” 

“Do you guys stay the whole night?” Jaune asked next. Qrow smiled at the young boy who looked nervous about possibly being there longer than he had to. 

“As part of the AceOps, we are expected to be there for as long as the General is.” Vine informed. 

“In short, yeah, we are there for hours.” Harriet chimed in, looking as though she dreaded the concept, same as Qrow. 

“Well, except for that one year that Clover disappeared on us for almost the whole night, but...” Elm pointed out as Clover coughed up the coffee he was drinking. All the AceOps (except for Vine), starting smirking at their Captain who was currently trying not to choke on his drink. 

“Lucky Charm ditching out on important AceOps stuff? Who ever would have guessed?” Qrow teased as the rest of the kids started snickering.

“It was a strange thing,” Vine chimed in. “He was even late to the meeting we had the next day and had bruises all over his neck. Not to mention-” Clover coughed loudly before Vine could divulge any other information. 

Qrow barked out a laugh. “Sounds like you had a rough night Four-Leaf.” Clover hid his face behind his hands as he grumbled something unintelligible, the ears of tips burning red. “Awww, come on Clover, we were just teasing.” Qrow chuckled as Clover shot him a look. His green eyes sparkling with a challenge in them. 

“What about you Qrow?” Oscar stepped in to save the Captain. Qrow could see the relief in Clover’s face as he turned away to his attention to the small boy. “Have you ever gone to the Ball before?” 

“Yeah, a couple of times.” Qrow thought about the few times he had gone. “Went a few times when I was still a student at Beacon. All of STRQ went actually.” Qrow tried to think. When else did he go? “And I guess there was that time before the fall of Beacon that I went. Although, Glynda practically dragged me to that one.”

“Oh really?” Harriet asked. “We were already a team then, we must have missed you.” 

“I didn’t stick around very long. Never liked the social gatherings much.” 

“Well then it’s settled.” Yang jumped up from her seat. “Qrow, you’re going with us.”

“Wait, that’s not-”

“I think it’s perfect.” Clover interrupted, sending a smirk to the scythe wielding huntsman. “We should all go as a group together.”

“...This is because of all the shit I was giving you earlier isn’t it?” Qrow asked. 

Clover shrugged, a mischievous grin on his face. “Maybe... you can’t prove anything though.”  _ That son of a- _

Before Qrow could even complete the thought, he was interrupted by Ruby loudly cheering. “This is gonna be great you guys! Let’s make the most of tomorrow night!” 

* * *

The big night came faster than Qrow was hoping for. Costumes were provided for at the Academy just like before. The whole group went in at a scheduled time so that they could pick out their costumes since they didn’t exactly bring any of their own. The kids were jumping from rack to rack, pointing out the different costumes and what they could dress up as. 

Qrow was currently browsing his options. None of them had really caught his attention, although in the worst case scenario he might dress up as a scarecrow, per Yang’s suggestion. He was currently sifting through the darker colored costumes when he came across one that grabbed his attention. The costume was labeled as ‘Vigilante’ and it was all black. A long black cape, a black poet’s shirt with black pants with matching knee high boots. Not entirely his style, but he could probably pull it off. 

“I don’t think this one needs a mask.” A voice from behind him said as Qrow turned around and came face to face with Clover. 

Clover was wearing some dark armor underneath, but the robes he was wearing on top of it all. There was a hood that Clover currently had down that seemed to make up the upper portion of the costume. By carefully following the line of fabric, the former spy could see that it's connected to the main portion of the costume. Qrow could see that it was connected to the main part of the robes. The lower portion of the costumed robes were layered, with the back of the robes extending down lower than the front. Around the waist was a red sash, with fake pouches that Qrow imagined could be used for Dust storage. There was even a sheath with a sword attached with it and it looked like Clover was in the process of trying to take it off. Scabbards for throwing knives were contained at the right shoulder, at the front of the waist, and on the left boot. Around the back was a belt containing a sheath for a dagger, which was buckled below the shoulder. Clover looked like he was ready to assassinate someone, or maybe he’d take on an army. Qrow couldn’t decide. 

“Geez Lucky Charm, you preparing to kill someone or fight an army?” 

“Well the costume was labeled, ‘Assassin’, so probably a well prepared enemy.” He replied. He was adjusting the bracers around his forearms. “What about you?” Clover’s attention went to the costume that Qrow had in hand. “You plan on being the Grim Reaper?”

“If I wanted to dress up as Maria, I would have asked the girls for a full makeover.” Qrow retorted as Clover barked out a laugh. “Nah, mine says ‘Vigilante’.” Qrow looked it over once more. “I think I’m gonna grab this.” 

“I think I’ll stick with mine too. Hopefully the General doesn’t take it the wrong way.” Clover laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Qrow rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

“Where’s your mask Lucky Charm? Or do Assassins reveal their faces nowadays?” 

Clover held up a small golden mask. “You’d think with being an assassin costume they would have something a little more discreet. Although, this’ll do I guess. If I can get it to stick right.” 

Qrow sighed. “Here, let me help you.” Qrow gently took the mask from Clover and readjusted the straps a bit. “Alright let’s try this.” Qrow slipped on Clover’s mask over his face and was adjusting the strap and angle of it to fit properly. He hadn’t noticed how close he had gotten to Clover, and also how suspiciously quiet it was in the costume room. “Alright, I think I got it. How’s that feel?” 

Clover pulled the mask down a bit, hands covering his eyes. “I think it’s perfect.” 

“Well glad I could-” Qrow froze. Clover was looking back at him through the mask. Fond smile, and eyes that sparkled. Teal eyes. 

Qrow knew those eyes and that smile. Flashes to the last time he came to the Masquerade Ball entered in his mind. More specifically, the stranger he had spent the night with. Teal eyes, light brown hair, a genuine smile. Suddenly, the AceOps teasing from earlier played back in his head. Clover disappeared for a night and was late the next morning. Qrow left early with the stranger and didn’t fully wake up till noon the next. The green writing on the white mask that was left behind. 

_ Dear Gods help me. I slept with Clover. _

“Qrow? Are you okay?” Clover’s voice cut in through the shapeshifter’s thought process. “You got really pale all of a sudden. Are you feeling alright?” Clover placed the back of his hand on Qrow’s forehead. “No temperature. But maybe you should sit this one out? After all, if you’re not feeling well-”

“I’m fine!” Qrow squeaked. “I just, uh, remembered something?” Clover raised an eyebrow. “Long story, I’ll tell you about it some other time.” Qrow finished as Clover sighed. 

“Only if you’re sure.” Qrow smiled reassuringly at him. “Well, if that’s the case, you should probably get ready- Why are all of you staring at us?” Clover asked. 

Qrow spun around and noticed all of his kids and the AceOps were staring intently at the two older men. The vast majority of them with amused smirks on their faces, while a few were simply smiling. They all just looked at each other for a brief moment and simply shrugged as they went back to browsing. 

“I guess I’ll see you down at the party later tonight?” Qrow told him, as he placed his costume in a bag that was brought in, so he could borrow it. 

“That’s a guarantee.”

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Qrow and the kids arrived. As Atlas’ best huntsman, the AceOps were expected to show up with the General when he arrived. So, no riding together for this event. Which Qrow had been grateful for since he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about his last Masquerade Ball since his realisation earlier. The way Clover kissed him, how he seemed to enjoy nipping at Qrow’s neck, the way Clover moved inside of him. 

Qrow bit the inside of his cheek.  _ I am not going to think about this in a car with the kids.  _ Qrow had to shake himself out of those thoughts and refocused on trying not to die. Yang had been suspiciously quiet since the costume room and he wasn’t sure whether or not to be terrified. 

Being terrified seemed like a pretty obvious option. 

The glances that Nora had been sending his direction certainly hadn’t helped. Great, now all the kids knew that he definitely had a thing for Clover. If it wasn’t obvious before, it was now. And Qrow knew that the endless teasing was coming his way. 

_ Please for the love of Remnant, let me just have a peaceful night. _

The group entered the ballroom and just like before, the setup was beautiful. The main floor had a crystal chandelier hanging from the top that just seemed to be glowing constantly, sparkling little lights on the walls of the room. There were ice sculptures everywhere and baskets of flowers everywhere. The tables with the food had their own sculpture arrangement and Qrow wondered how long it took to arrange food to look like an old palace. 

“Guys! This is so cool!” Ruby exclaimed. “Oh my gosh, there’s so many things to explore!” She motioned to the rooms that lay out in the hallways. Each room has different forms of entertainment, the ballroom being the main dance floor. 

“Why don’t you kids go exploring, I think I’m gonna grab some snacks.” The kids all took off in different directions. He certainly didn’t miss the way Yang had tugged at Blake to the photo shoot. Qrow was happy that his niece found someone that could understand her, now all she had to do was make sure to treasure that relationship. Qrow walked over to the table hoping to grab a fruit to munch on when an all too familiar smell hit him hard. The dark haired man turned to look and sure enough, there was a wine fountain. 

Qrow had to steady himself. Sure, he had quit drinking, but it was still a new thing. Just the smell of it had him craving it bad. Qrow walked away and went up to the higher floors, hoping to find an unoccupied balcony to steady himself on. It took him a second, but he found one that currently had no inhabitants and he gripped onto the ledge as he took deep, slow breaths in and slow breaths out. It felt like ages before Qrow could breathe normally and have the feeling nausea overtake him. Erasing the memory of the smell, Qrow steadied himself until he felt safe enough to let go of the railing. 

The huntsman looked at the view he had from the balcony, he could a vast majority of Atlas. Looking below, he could see more people arriving in their own costumes, excitement all around. Taking in the chill Atlas air and relaxing into it, Qrow took his mask off (which was cloth with two holes cut out for the eyes), and shook his head free of any negative thoughts. 

_ Not tonight. _

“You know by leaving yourself exposed like that, you’d be an easy target.” A voice from behind him said. 

Qrow smiled, knowing exactly who it was. “You think you can take me in a fight?” 

“We might be on equal ground, all things considering.” Clover walked up next to Qrow, his mask removed and currently combing the front of his hair. It surprised Qrow, to see Clover’s hair come down in waves. He didn’t think he’d ever seen it like that before. 

“You have curly hair?” Qrow asked. 

Clover smiled at him. “Yeah. My hair’s really thick so I usually just mousse it up so that it stays out of my way during work. But, when the product comes off, it becomes...this.” Clover gestured to the front part of his hair, wavy and untameable. 

“Well, I like it. I think you should wear it like that more often. Makes you look less military.”

“Qrow, I'm the leader of the AceOps.” 

“And I’m supposed to be a legendary huntsman, do I look the part?” Qrow argued back as Clover held his hands up in surrender. 

“What are you doing out here anyway? The ball is inside.” Clover inquired as Qrow looked back to the city. 

“I was really going to try to be a part of the ball. I really was.” Qrow started. Clover looked at him and made a gesture as if to tell him to continue. “Before we got to Atlas, I really screwed up. Instead of looking out for the kids, I selfishly did something stupid that almost them their lives.” Qrow couldn’t help but think back to the Apathy. What a grueling experience that was. 

“Is this about... you drinking?” Clover asked quietly. Qrow nodded. He had never told Clover directly about the problem he had before. But, during their missions together, Clover had managed to break past Qrow’s carefully crafted walls. Like vines growing on them before eventually reaching the other side. He got more information out of Qrow regarding more personal things than Ruby or Yang had in years. It was strange to trust Clover with that information. But it felt... right.

“How long has it been? Since you quit?” Clover whispered. As if not wanting to break the tension by raising his voice.

“Since right before we got here to Atlas.”

There was silence between the two of them. It hadn’t been that long, Qrow knew. Close to two months now, but probably not long enough to start attending events like these where alcohol was a guarantee. 

“I shouldn’t have made you come.” Clover said quietly. Qrow stared at Clover and saw the guilt in those teal eyes. “I didn’t know that it had been too soon. And for me to just-”

“Whoa! Slow down there plant head.” Qrow quickly stopped Clover from talking any further. “You didn’t make me do anything.”

“But I-”

“Nope!” Qrow interrupted, putting a finger to Clover’s lips. “If I didn’t think I could handle it, I would have fought a lot harder and that would have been the end of it. I know I can handle it to an extent, enough to remove myself from the situation and collect myself.” Qrow removed his finger from Clover’s lips as his partner sighed. “Clover, seriously, I’m fine. It’s just gonna take me awhile before I’m completely done with that part of myself.”

Clover nodded, seemingly accepting Qrow’s answer. “Fine. But, if you need anything at all...”

“You’ll be the first I ask.” Qrow replied as the two men settled comfortably next to each other, admiring the view from the balcony. 

“Although, there is one thing I wanted to ask.” Qrow started. 

“Anything.”

“What time did you leave that morning?” Qrow could see the look of confusion on his counterpart’s face. “Your late morning at the last Masquerade ball.” Qrow clarified and judging by the look on Clover's face, he knew what Qrow was talking about.

“Oh gods, did Elm tell you?” Qrow laughed. He couldn’t help it. Seeing Clover flustered was now his new favorite thing. “What did Elm tell you?”

“She didn’t say anything to me. Although it sounds like she might have some juicy details.” 

“Qrow please. I can only handle so much teasing.” Clover begged.

“Geez, that bad of a lay?”

The reaction was immediate. “No!” Clover squeaked out. Qrow raised an eyebrow, the redness on Clover’s face making it worth the teasing. “It was...well...”

Qrow faced away from him, starting to put his mask back on. “You know, you could have left your number on that mask Lucky Charm. Might have helped for a round two.”

“Mask? Wait I didn’t tell anyone about...” Clover’s voice trailed off as Qrow turned around to face him. Qrow had even flicked his bangs out of his face like he had the night he was Dracula. “You’re the guy that I...” Qrow could almost visibly see the dots connect in Clover’s brain. 

Qrow stepped in closer to Clover, noses almost touching. “Well how about it Green Eyes?” Qrow grabbed Clover’s mask and placed it back on his face, pulling it down to fit perfectly. “How about you make due on that promise of a next time?” His voice was low, intentionally sultry. Clover leaned in, his lips brushing softly against Qrow’s. He leaned into Clover’s lips as the two of them kissed gently, an Atlas breeze brushing up against them. He wrapped his arms around the neck of the broad shouldered man, while Clover tugged him closer as he wrapped his arms around Qrow’s hips. Deepening the kiss, Qrow let himself fully relax into Clover’s embrace and he could feel Clover do the same. 

Qrow wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but when Qrow needed to part for air, it felt like a lifetime. Foreheads pressed together as they took a moment to catch their breaths, Qrow couldn’t believe that fate brought them back together. Qrow lifted his head a little to look at Clover and found that the other man was already looking at him. Green eyes filled with glee. The same eyes that Qrow had wanted to drown himself in the last time he saw him like this. 

“I think,” Clover started. “That if used our huntsman capabilities, we could make it to my room in five minutes.”

“Let’s make it three.”

* * *

Qrow wasn’t sure how he managed to not think about how passionate the first night between them for so long. 

“Gods, Clover...”

Maybe the alcohol had something to do with or maybe it had been a really long time since Qrow had been properly satisfied like this.

“So, tight...”

But Qrow didn’t think he ever wanted to lose this passion again. 

“Gods, I think I love you...” Qrow murmured out as Clover was fully inside him. The shapeshifter currently seated in the military man’s lap. His legs wrapped tightly against his hips. The two of them passionately kissed each other as their hands wandered over each other’s bodies. Clover had a thing for Qrow’s hair and neck it seems as he liked to tangle himself up in those particular parts of him. Qrow found his hands roaming between Clover’s back or touching the scar that Clover bore on his bicep from their last encounter. The same arm that had that red bandana wrapped around it. 

_ A precious memory _ , Clover has muttered against his mouth,  _ of something I never want to forget. _

The two parted for air. Their naked bodies covered with sweat as their passion was filled with so much heat. It reminded Qrow of the last time, even down to the two of them still wearing their masks. Qrow lifted himself up, only to settle slowly back down on Clover’s length. The two men groaned at the feeling, knowing the pleasure they would get from their shared climax. 

Qrow raised his hands to Clover’s mask, to remove it. His hands were stopped by Clover’s own. He gave him a questioning look, as if to say,  _ you sure? _ Qrow nodded. “You’re not a stranger anymore, you more than that now, and I want to see you.” He lifted the mask away from green eyes while his own mask was pulled down, away from his face. The two men maskless, no longer hiding behind any walls. Qrow smirked as he untangled his legs from Clover’s hips and slowly laid Clover on his back. He lightly bit at Clover’s neck, and Clover let out a breathy moan. He leaned back and laced his fingers with Clover’s, the other man smiling up at him as Qrow began to slowly bounce up and down on the other’s length. He began to pick the pace as Clover started thrusting up into him, hitting that spot deep inside him. 

“Oh Gods, Clover right there.” That was all the man underneath him needed to know. The man let go of Qrow’s hands and grabbed his hips instead. Then he started a brutal pace, hitting Qrow’s prostate harshly as the former spy was losing himself to pleasure. “Gods! Don’t stop!” Qrow managed to cry out, he could feel his orgasm building. He was so close, and he could feel that his companion was close too. Their half shouts and heavy breathing being erratic now. 

Qrow was right at the edge when Clover changed their position. He sat up, Qrow still seated in his lap as he wrapped his arms around Qrow. Instinctively, Qrow adjusted his legs back around the other man’s hip and clung tightly to him. The two made eye contact, and memories of their first time together mixed with the new memories from tonight poured into his mind. Clover brought their mouths together, in a half kiss, half pant when they both came. The two of them moaning their reached pleasure into the kiss. Qrow clung tightly Clover, his body quivering just the intensity of the orgasm. Clover was still releasing load after load deep inside Qrow. Once the initial shakiness was done, the two parted from their kiss and Qrow detangled from Clover’s hips. Bringing the dark haired man with him, the Atlesian collapsed back onto the pillows, Qrow using Clover’s chest as a pillow. 

The two eventually came down from their high and Qrow traced senseless patterns on Clover’s chest with his fingers. His actions were mirrored by the Captain who was drawing patterns on Qrow’s back. Qrow scooted up a bit and settled his head in the crook of his lover’s neck. He felt a kiss on the top of his head as strong arms wrapped around him. Sleep was calling him and he could feel the other man’s tiredness. 

“Hey Qrow?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?”

Crap. He had let that slip didn’t he? Oh well, no use in denying it now. 

“I wouldn’t have said it, if I didn’t mean it Lucky Charm.”

A pause.

“Qrow, I-”

“Clover, if you don’t let me sleep, I will punch you.” 

Clover chuckled tiredly. “Alright birdy, we’ll talk in the morning.”

Qrow grunted in agreement. He already knew what Clover was going to say. 

He traced the message into Qrow’s back. 

_ I love you. _


End file.
